Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound
= Early Life = Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound is the third eldest out of 10 children, five boys and five girls in which Iagan is the eldest boy. Iagan was born in England on October 31, 1975. Iagan is a quintuplet which consists of four boys and one girl. His was a troublesome birth and was not expected to survive. The Doctors at the local hospital near his village told his parents not to get too attached, as “It” would be dead soon. But not too worry as there were always the others. Iagan’s mother is the renown stage actress Tallulah Moorhen and his father is renown Professor Septimius Hellshound. He grew up at the family manor in the village of Ravenshead and was taught until the age of eight at local school Ravenshead Junior. Many believe he was born disfigured but in fact it happened at the age of five. It was also at this time that he discovered something special about himself. His mother was doing a stage play entitled “The Tempest” and had taken him and the rest of the quintuplets to see rehearsals. Iagan was on stage with his mother when a stage effect went horribly wrong. Suddenly all the right hand side of his face was set alight. He stood there perfectly calm and wondered what all the fuss was about. He was admitted to Charing Cross Hospital but his parents were told that they were unable to save the right hand side of his face. But the hospital was amazed that he did not scream it transpired that Iagan had a natural born high resistance to pain. This paid him in good stead later on in life. Since the accident Iagan would often go out of his way to see what would actually make him feel pain. But he also discovered that he could escape from anything.In one incident in his village he got his two older sisters to tie him up using strong rope and throw him into the lake on the family estate. His Uncle saw what had happened and rushed to help but Iagan had untied the ropes and escaped. On another occasion he got his three younger brothers to whip him with branches of a thorn bush. Even though he bled and needed stitches he still didn’t feel anything. Iagan’s relationship with his parents was mixed. Despairing of his constant escape tricks and his “pain experiments” they sent him to boarding school. His parents hardly contacted him and tried to keep his brothers and sisters from doing the same. At school he took part in many activities including boxing, fencing, rugby and acting. At school he saved the life of a young boy mainly due to his high pain threshold and escapism. Along with some of the other children he had built a still and was brewing their own beer and whiskey. Unfortunately a teacher had discovered this and decided to help himself to some of the end results. The teacher who can not be named for legal reasons got drunk and decided to set fire to the school. A young boy was trapped in the toilets and could be rescued in time. Iagan with the help of three other children made his way into the school and rescued the boy. He wrapped the boy in wet blankets and carried the boy out of the school. He had somehow navigated the way out of school when its main staircase had been destroyed. Iagan was on fire and suffered minor burns on his back and legs yet still felt no pain. He left school at the age of 16 with numerous qualifications which did not seem to please his parents. His parents then tried to get him to go to college but Iagan now no longer caring what his parents thought, packed what belongs he had and left home. His father threatened to cut him off unless he did as he was told. Iagan is quoted to say: It was my proudest moment in my life. There I stood in front of my parents in the main study. My brothers and sisters were there as well all lined up across the wall as though on parade. The Professor demanded I go to college then University otherwise I would be cut off and he would make sure that I experienced pain for the first time in my life. I stood there and drew myself up to my full height and stood toe to toe with him. “Sir if it pleases you then you can try but be warned that the moment you raise your arm I shall break it”. He stood there and looked at me and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the cane come swinging towards me. I just reached out and grabbed his arm and broke it in three places not including his wrist. The sound of his bones breaking and his screams will always lift me up even on the darkest of days. “Sir you was warned, now by your leave I shall go”. And I’ve never looked back. =E.W.A= Whilst Iagan worked in various jobs he was noticed by Eric Bischoff. Iagan was working as a stuntman on a low budget film called "The Burning of Catherine's Desire". Bischoff noticed that Iagan was doing stunts that no one would do such as being set on fire with out safety equipment and being thrown through glass windows onto broken metal. Bischoff was interested in setting up his own wrestling company in order to show certain people how it was done. Iagan agreed and was made the main promoter and superstar. The Extreme Wrestling Alliance was founded and was based just outside the Scottsdale city limits, on Maricopa Native American land, close to the Casino Arizona, and bordered by Tempe, Mesa, Phoenix and Scottsdale. Eric Bischoff owned the EWA and lived in Cave Creek, 10 miles north of Scottsdale. It was there that Iagan came into his own and each week came up with new and novel ideas, some allegedly ripped off by E.C.W and Paul Hemyan himself. Iagan wasn't afraid to put his own body on the line and it was during an open show night were members of the public put themselves against the E.W.A roster that a certain individual came to his attention. Janus; a character whose mental instability suited the hardcore EWA style, and whose talent spoke for itself impressed Iagan when Janus defeated the then E.W.A Intercontinatel Champion Flash Harry the man with the Burning overcoat in a razor blade dug out match. Janus was signed up to a 3 month contract and in that time Janus became an instant hit. It was during that time that Iagan thought that a Dr. Boyo would be a great addition; Bischoff agreed and the two men were drafted over to Arizona. The EWA, despite having a small roster, had a talented roster. None more so that Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, a man who put his life on the line each week in ever-increasingly dangerous gimmick matches; and Spiritchaser, the charismatic Hardcore Champion. Janus brought new life into the EWA and started a long feud with Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, a feud based on who was the most hardcore. Janus would compete in Barbed Wire Matches, Exploding Grapefruit Matches, Pin-Cushion Matches, Poison Ivy Matches, Snakepit Matches, Cactus Matches and an "It's Raining Pain" Match, where a showerhead that squirted Tear-Gas was erected above the ring. Janus and Dr. Boyo would often compete as a tag-team in the EWA, and feuded with Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound and Spiritchaser. They would call themselves "The Rabid Customers". Every now and again Dr. Boyo would experiment with wearing a luchadore wrestling mask, just like Janus did. Boyo would often favour a green luchadore mask done in the style of a dragon, in honour of his Welsh heritage. He would call himself "Dragon Boyo", or sometimes simply, "Dragon Mask". Janus, Dr. Boyo, Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound and Spiritchaser worked harder and harder, and put on even more outrageous matches. It was at this time that fiction became truth. Bischoff and then announcer Gerald Benson came up with the idea of having it revealed that Iagan and Janus was half brothers which would end up with a match called the "Body Wax" in which the loser would be thrown into a pit of hot wax. Both men agreed and the fans loved the feud that was going on until they received a letter. It was from a fan called Mickie James who said she had heard that both men were in fact related. Iagan and Janus were shocked to hear this so Iagan confronted his parents and it turned out to be true. Iagan's father had a relationship with Janus mother some years ago resulting in the birth of Iagan's younger brother. Both men were shicked to discover that whilt pretnending to be half brothers that in fact they were. The feud ended quickly as both men couldn't bare to fight each other until they got to know each other. The Extreme Wrestling Association was losing money, and eventually had to shut down for ever. E.C.W was extremely happy since many fans were comparing E.W.A to E.C.W. The four men, without work but with plenty of admirers and worldwide acclaim, decided that they would stick together and tour the world, fighting in different federations. If a company wanted to book Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, for example, then they'd have to book all four men, and they gave themselves a name that would resonate around the Independent Pro-Wrestling world. =The Asylum= Whilst working Regeneration-X, Iagan found himself under fire from mebers of the faction. Spirit Chaser wanted to retire but felt obligated to stay. Many people wanted to hire Boyo and Sickness but not Iagan who they thought was too unstable. This gave Doctor Boyo an idea who contacted Iagan's parents. It was during a show that Iagan was committed. He was having a "Flaming table" match when out came Doctor Boyo and members of the Companies board of Directors. The match was halted and it was annoucced that Iagan's parent's and half brother had decided to committee him to the Harkmere Asylum. It took all members of security and four tranquiller darts to sedate him. =Entrance= The lights go out and suddenly a bolt of lightening hits either side of the entrance and “God Save The Queen “by Motorhead begins to play. The lights come back on and out walks Iagan. Up on the Omega-Tron is a picture of the Union Jack bleeding. Sometimes he comes out drinking a cup of tea .but the most startling thing is his attire. He is wearing black shoes and long black trousers that have a flaming dog motif. He is wearing a long sleeved shirt that has two colours. On the right hand side is the union jack pattern and on the left are white skulls on a black back ground. He walks down the aisle still sipping his tea and the camera zooms in to reveal that he is wearing a monocle. Sometimes on the way to the ring he will stumbl, or notice that his fly is undone but not always. He reaches the squared circle and climbs up the steel steps. He wipes his feet on the ring canvass before entering the ring with or without inccident. He waves to the crowds. Sometimes he will use the cup of tea as a weapon by throing it in the face of his opponent. After the match he waves to the crowd and sometimes bows to them. The Brotherhood entrance: The lights suddenly shut down around the arena, sending it into a black abyss before the first note of “L'alba Dei Morti Viventi” strike. A heavy mist begins to cover the floor as black and red strobe lighting begins to flash in sync with the bass line, at the same time a waist-high ring of fire forms at the centre of the stage, from it begin to rise the two shadowy figures of Iagan Hellshound and Joseph Helms. The flames die down as Joseph and his partner, Iagan, look down towards the ring at their opponents. Chimmel: At a total combined weight of 440 lbs, they are the Gothic Original and the Burnt One...THE BROTHERHOOD! The vampire and the Freak step out to a huge reaction from the crowds. Iagan takes a step out of the fire, directly in front of the Brotherhood leader. He knees down towards the ring, bowing his head as though in pray. Suddenly the Gothic Original sticks his arms out into a crucifix position and the Eccentric Englishman looks up again towards the ring. At the same time two swift bolts of lightning hit both sides of the ramp, sending a trail of fire leading down towards the squared circle. Hellshound gets to his feet and begins to follow the path of fire, with Helms not far behind. Iagan looks around the arena as the crowd cheer for the two men. The Eccentric Englishman gives a smile towards the fans and gives a regal wave as Helms keeps his attention firmly fixed on the two men in the ring. Iagan walks around towards the steps, slapping the hands of fans in the front row before going to climb the steps. Someitmes Iagan will have an accident sometimes not on the way to the ring. The Eccentric Englisman steps through the ropes, but keeps hold off the top rope before leaning his left leg onto middle rope, opening them up for his tag partner. The Gothic Original begins to climb the steel steps before walking along the apron. He climbs through the ropes, but keeps his eyes on an opponent who often has his back to the Brotherhood members. Joseph takes a step into the centre of the ring and quickly raises his arms into a crucifix, as flame pyros shoot from the turn buckles. The Vampiric Prince backs into the corner, as Iagan appears to be talking strategies with him. Helms nods before giving The Freak a few words of his own before both men grin towards their opponents as the lights turn back on and the eerie sound of “L'alba Dei Morti Viventi” fades out. =Moveset= Normal Moves Leg Drop Spear - either out of corner or of ropes BearHug Sleeper Hold Russian Leg Sweep Drop Kick from Top Rope Bulldog Belly to Belly Suplex Throat Chops Elbow drop Series of punches ranging from Uppercuts to punch to the midsection Kicks to the knees, shins, legs Signature Move(s) The Hogan- Leg Drop from top rope Last Orders - A series of quick rapid jabs to the midsection followed by a standing clothesline THE E.R.E - Drops to knees then delivers a lowblow followed by a Russian leg sweep(only used in a no DQ or Hardcore match) Finishing Move(s) The Lobotomizer - Brainbuster DDT The Mothers Touch- Mandible CLaw (when the opponent bites down on Iagans fingers to break the hold then the move the opponent does is called "The Dentist") the jesters throne - Galleria - a reverse DDT lift into a sitout piledriver (http://www.puroresucentral.com/moves...TOGalleria.wmv)